The Consequences of Death
by RonWeasleysLoverxo
Summary: Draco is just getting over the death of his wife Hermione. He has his friends to help him but, will he ever love again? Contains made up characters! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

_That morning the Dailey Prophet read 'Tributes Paid to Muggle Born Who Died in Tragic Accident'. Draco heart stopped thinking about it, his brain was still trying to process information that his wife, one true love person that he was meant to be with for the rest of his life Hermione Granger died. He still couldn't breathe at the thought of it, never seeing her face again, never smelling her perfume, and never being around her again. He could not think what the world would be like without her, it just wasn't right. He knew that the world could be a mean place to live it but how could it be so cruel to take her from him? What was he meant to do without her? How could he live his life knowing that she couldn't live hers alongside him? _

_It had been a week now since Hermione's body was found in their home. She was murdered, by a cool blood killer Lord Voldermort. Draco and Hermione have been married for 5 years now, and were living in quite a big house not far from Hogsmead. All those who knew Hermione had left flowers at the gates of their home. There was around 50 bunches of flowers, will messages on also quite a few candles which left out a soft glow until the wind blew them out. _

_It was the morning of the funeral, Draco had organised the entire thing. He wanted for Hermione to be proud of him for that. For her to look down on him and say how well he had done for her. Draco got the feeling sometimes that Hermione thought he couldn't do anything for himself because she was always doing everything for her. He wanted to prove her wrong for once, even though he knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to fight back in this argument he still did it anyway. _

"Come on Draco it's time to go" _Emily said, she had been his rock the past week. She was Hermione best friend they had been inseparable when they were at Hogwarts. Emily had helped him since her death and put on a brave face for him. He knew however that she was faking this brave face and inside she was dying herself, she has just lost her best friend and she cannot grieve for her because she is looking after her husband and making sure that he is going to be okay before even thinking about herself. _

"Okay let's get this over with" _He sounded sad, of course he did he was not ready to do this, not ready to say goodbye to her. It was too early way too early. This wasn't right. _

"You're going to be fine, me and Ron will be right by your side" _Emily was married to Ron Weasley. Draco had always hated Ron, even back at Hogwarts they weren't in the same house and never ever spoke. Things got better between the two of them as they started seeing each other more because of the girls. This meant that they had become quite close friends. _

"I know, it's just going to be hard saying a final goodbye to her, it's too early Em. This can't be happening she was only 25 years old. We had the whole rest of our lives planned; we were going to have a family. Another 75 years of marriage together at least it's not right that she has gone" _Draco broke down in tears. This wasn't the first time that Emily had seen him cry recently he had been staying with her and Ron, she could hear him cry himself to sleep every night. Emily felt sorry for him, she had lost her best friend but he lost his soul mate that night. She couldn't put into words how he must be feeling right now. If she lost Ron she would just stop breathing and living herself. _

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

_Draco had cut out what the minster was saying. He was too busy staring at the wooden box in front of him. This wasn't right that at the age of just 25, he was attending his own wife's funeral. Emily had made him prepare a speech he was dreading the moment that the minster was going to announce that he was going to have to go to the front. _

"Hermione's husband now has some words planned. So I am going to hand it over to him"

_Great. The moment that he was dreading, he knew the speech of by heart but took the paper with him anyway. He stood in front of the stand and placed the paper there so that he could see it and didn't have to hold it because his hands were shaking like crazy. There were around 200 people all staring at him at once waiting in anticipation. There was an awkward silence which felt like forever but he was sure that it was only a few seconds. He took a deep breath and began. _

"I had a whole speech planned, practiced for hours but I realised that I don't need any fancy speech anymore. I just want to tell the world I loved Hermione with all of my heart, for years I felt lost and like there was a hole in my heart. No matter what I did I could not fill this hole until I meant her. She saved my life in so many ways. On our wedding day we said vows that are supposed to be kept for a life time, she was so young and had her whole life ahead of her. In one second of one day someone took that from her, just one wave of his wand he took my world away. I love you Hermione Granger, always and forever" _Draco couldn't say anymore, he didn't want to cry in front of all of these people. He knew that everyone expected a massive long heart-warming speech from him but he didn't want to give that to them. He got his point across and that was as much as he wanted to give them nothing else. _

_It wasn't planned but Emily decided that she also wanted to say something about her best friend. So she got up and made her way to the stand at the front. She could see the minster out of the corner of her eye look in confusion but she didn't care she wanted to do this no matter what he thought. She hated speaking in front of other people it had always been a phobia of hers. Then she saw her husband sat there, she focused on his eyes and all the other people in the room disappeared. _

"Okay so I know that a speech from me wasn't planned but I have some things that I want to say. I have known Hermione since I was a first year at Hogwarts. She has been there for me and supported me through my life no matter what and I am forever grateful for that. I have seen her change Draco for the better. He was a bad guy at school, but her kind hearted self changed him into a completely different person. I know that she is looking down on all of us now, wondering why we are all being so silly and crying. Draco she would be so proud of you for all this, I know that she loved you with all her heart. I love you best friend, I will never forget you. Your always be in my heart sleep softly Hermione"

_The rest of the funeral was just a surreal blur to Draco. Everyone had gone back to Emily and Ron's house for the wake. Everyone kept coming up to him talking to him about how they knew her, and saying sorry for his lost. He didn't know half of them but just nodded along anyway. He had drunk too much; he had a new drink in his hand practically as soon as he'd finished the last one. It seemed to help with the pain of everything, it took it all away from him each time he drank more. He hadn't seen Emily or Ron for ages. He decided that he would go and look for them maybe they knew some of the random people that had been coming up to him! He finally spotted them they were stood in the corner of the kitchen talking to a woman that Draco couldn't recall seeing before. She wasn't in black, in fact she was just in dark blue jeans, and a red hoodie with converse on. It was a strange experience to see her in those clothes because she obviously hadn't of worn that to the funeral surely? She was a dark haired girl, she had long black hair and looked a lot like Emily but with brown eyes instead of Blue and darker hair. _

"Hey Draco how is everything going?"

"Fine, random people keep walking up to me. I don't really know who half of them are. They must have seen the post in the prophet"

"Yeah I don't really know everyone here!" _it was true she didn't. She knew a fair few of them, the majority in fact but there were a few people that she swore she had never seen before in her life! They were here and showing their respects to Hermione so knowing them didn't really matter. _

"Em hadn't you better introduce Rachel to Draco!" _Ron realised that the thought of this had clearly slipped his wife's mind so he thought it was best to remind her. _

"Oh yes! Draco this is my twin sister Rachel, Rachel this is Hermione's husband Draco!"

"Hi nice to meet you" _Draco shook her hand. Rachel fell in love straight away, she thought that he was good looking when he came over. She felt bad for him, his wife just died but that wasn't going to get in her way. She hated not getting her way, even though he had just lost his wife she was going to get this man. It might take some time but this was her aim in life to get Draco Malfoy to fall for her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**WARNING- Nothing interesting happends in this chapter really, just needed to explain the back stories behind some of the characters! :) **

_It had been about two weeks since the funeral. Draco had changed considerably which was worrying Ron and Emily. He had turned pretty dark, and slightly evil one would say. He seemed to have gone back to what he was at Hogwarts, what he was before he met Hermione. Emily has been taking food round for him every day but he doesn't really talk to her. He tends to mumble thing under his breath. It was worrying everyone they didn't want him to go back to what he was because it could seriously ruin all of their lives. Rachel was a sly being she wanted to get to Rachel so she spent more time with her sister and her husband so that she could find things out about Draco. If she found out these different things then she will be able to find a way to get to him. _

"So how was he today?"

"The same, I just don't understand it Ron I feel like I can't help and you know I hate feeling like that!"

"I know babe but we just need to make sure that we show we are here for him, he will come round eventually. You're not going to lose him, he will be fine just coming to terms with the fact that he needs to live his life differently now!"

"I know he has but it doesn't mean that he can go back to what he was like at Hogwarts!"

"Emily he is not going to go back to that we aren't going to let him. Let's just see how he is tomorrow it's his birthday party!"

* * *

><p><em>Emily and Ron had organised a big party for Draco, it was his birthday and they wanted him to be happy on this day. All of Draco's friends and family had turned up. Rachel knew about the party and had managed to persuade her sister to give her an invite. She knew Emily like the back of her hand, so she knew exactly how to get and invitation and what approach to take towards that. Rachel had turned up not long ago; she was trying to keep away from Draco at the start. Emily had been watching Draco since he got there, he didn't seem happy at all and he seemed very dark. Trying not to talk to many people and drinking more than usual. <em>

"Hey Em, what's wrong?" _Even though Rachel was worried about her sister. She could read her like a book and knew that something was up. _

"Draco, he doesn't seem right anymore it's like he is a different person!" _Rachel saw the opportunity in this._

"Do you want me to go talk to him I used to be pretty messed up, especially after Moriarty left me. Maybe I could relate to him and help him feel better about himself" _Rachel saw the opportunity to get closer to Draco. If she could relate to him, and get him to open up to her then there will be the great chance that she is going to be able to get him. _

"Yes please thanks Rach!" _Rachel hugged her sister before going to find Draco. It was show time!_

HP HP HP

_Rachel had been walking all around the fairly large house of her sisters a good 10 minutes before she found Draco. He was outside in the back garden sat under one of the trees. She went to go and sit next to him; he didn't really notice that she was there._

"Hi"

"Hi Rachel is it?"

"Yeah, so hows the party?"

"It sucks. Yes they tried hard but I the things like this!"

"And me, hated the parties that me and Emily used to have. I used to just sit in a corner planning on how to manipulate everyone there"

"You two were allowed parties?" _Draco was genuinely surprised at the fact the twins were allowed parties he always thought that Snape would be a strict father. _

"We had family parties that we had to go to, no proper parties with like friends. God no our Dad sorry I mean Father would have killed us!"

"You still have to call him Father then?"

"Technically yes, but I never do it annoys him but calling him Father all the time annoys me!"

"Fair enough sounds like something I would do. I wish I would have known you in Hogwarts Rachel!"

"I knew you, you were like the King of the house, and that Pansy Parkinson was the queen. And anyway I spent all my time with my boyfriend back then"

"You have a boyfriend?" _There was a hint of sadness in Draco's voice, he hadn't known her for long but he had begun to like Rachel, it did sadden him that she wasn't single however. Even though he wasn't looking for love at this moment in time, and he probably wouldn't do for a long time from now because his wife had just died. He didn't really understand why it sadden him that she wasn't single, it just did. _

"I did back then, Jim Moriarty his name was he was a Slytherin too, we split up a few months ago been together since 2nd year. Found out that he was cheating on me didn't I! I gave up everything for him, I left my family for him!"

"What do you mean you left your family?"

_Rachel was still finding it hard to tell people about what had happened so she didn't say anything to anyone that asked usually. But she wanted to get close to Draco, form a trust with him so that he would be able to trust her also. So she decided that she would tell him everything that happened. _

"After the last year at Hogwarts my Dad wanted me to look at jobs at the Daily Prophet I'm very good at speaking my mind apparently. So Dad thought a job there would be perfect for me, plus I have always loved writing. But Jim didn't like this; he didn't want me to be a journalist. He wanted to do something more exciting, he wanted to travel the Muggle world and become a criminal. It is a person who steals things, and fights against people. I hated the thought of it, and so did my Dad and Sister. But at the time I was so young and supposedly in love I didn't care, I went with him and lived as a Muggle until a few months ago when I came back. I found out that he had used me, he used me to get the things that he wanted to steal. He didn't love me not at all cheating on me the whole time we were in the world. That's why my sister has never mentioned me to you I bet, because she was so upset that I left her with my Dad with not a care in the world. I hurt them so bad I know I did, so I came back when he left me but I still don't think that they forgive or trust me yet it will probably take some time. I missed Emily's wedding, I don't know whether she's ever going to forgive me, or whether I am ever going to forgive myself"

"She's a forgiving person Rach; she will just give her time. I can see that she is starting to forgive you now. Otherwise she wouldn't be talking to you at all and frankly I don't think you would be here. I think that she would have shut the door in your face, not let you stay with her until you get on your feet!"

"Yeah I suppose, it's just my Dad he hasn't spoken to me properly, he comes round every Sunday he talks to them so much, but just says hi to me I cat him looking at me in disgust as well. I don't know whether he is going to forgive me. I mean look at my sister she's such a successful person, she is a teacher at Hogwarts most of the year, and gets paid a lot. Then there is me broke and only just come back from some former life which I will regret for the rest of my life"

"You're going to be fine. Emily said that there is hope for everyone after something bad happens to them and she said that I have to believe that. If you do there will be hope for you as well!"

"Thanks Draco! If you need anyone to talk to, I was pretty messed up after Jim left me so if you need some advice I'm here for you." _She hugged him, and generally felt like she had melted inside. She held her breath until the hug was over scared that she was going to do something silly to make the situation awkward or something. She thought that she was going to feel satisfied gaining his trust like she was on the way to achieving her plan. But she felt different she felt happy that she had someone to talk to, someone to be there for her that wasn't her sister. She loved her sister but she just needed that one other person for support and she could see that it will be Draco. _

* * *

><p><em>The party had come to an end, Draco was pleased that his friends had thrown him a party. But he did still feel like it wasn't he same without his wife there. He still felt incomplete with her gone, and wondered whether there was anything that will ever fill his life again. Anything that is going to make him feel better about himself, and help him feel happier. He had tried to think of all the good times that he had with his wife, but it wasn't working because every time he thought of that, he couldn't help but think that there are never going to be any good times with her anymore. He was currently sat outside in the garden of Ron and Emily's house. He knew that he had to go and thank them for the party but at the moment he wasn't really feeling thankful he just wanted to see his wife again. <em>

_Emily had been looking for Draco for a bit now, she was tidying the house when she realised that she hadn't seen him go so wondered whether he was still there. She had finally found him when she was taking the rubbish out back, she sat next to him._

"Hey"

"Hi" _just with that one word of 'hi' Emily could tell that Draco was thinking about Hermione. She had been thinking about her a lot today as well. It affected her because she felt different having a party without her there. Not having her there to help organise it or tidy up after her either. There was an awkward silence before Draco spoke again. _"Thanks for throwing the party Em, it was really nice of you I had a good time!" _Emily knew that he was lying slightly._

"That's okay, I can have my party now, the tidying up party. I don't think that Ron is too happy about having to help me though. He keeps saying it would be easier for me to cast a spell and have it done all for me but that would be lazy and I like tidying up!"

"I know that you do, its one of your strange parts to your personality!"

"Draco you know that I'm always here for you right? I know that you didn't really annoy the party because she wasn't here. But you are going to be okay, we are always here for you. I don't want you to change because of it, because you think that you're going to have to do this on your own because you are not. Just please don't turn dark and change back to who you were in school, Hermione wouldn't want to do that she would want you to live the rest of your life a good person like who she saw you as. You have all of us supporting you no matter what, including my sister apparently I saw you talking to her earlier"

"Yeah, she's nice. She is sorry you know, she feels really bad. She told me about what happened between you all"

"I know she is sorry and feels bad, I'm just being stubborn. I do forgive her, it's just going to take time for me to get used to the fact that she is back I guess!"

"You're always stubborn Emily Lily Weasley!" _Draco and Emily both jumped at the sound of Ron's voice behind them and both turned around._

"Oh gee thanks Ron! Good to know that I can count on the support from my own husband!"

"Just saying the truth! Now I need your assistance in the kitchen my dear, I may have accidently broken one of the best cups!"

"One never call me dear again it makes me sound old! And two you better not have Ronald Weasley! You better be joking me right now!" _Emily got up and ran straight into the direction of the kitchen. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Draco left the Weasley's to it Emily was in her happy place tidying up. He knew that she should be thankful but he still wasn't feeling it. He decided that he couldn't have his birthday without at least talking to his wife, even if she isn't there to talk back to him. So he went and sat next to her grave. _

"Hey baby, god I miss you. I thought that things would get easier, but its been a month and nothing has gotten easier. Today it was the worst, spending my birthday without you here next to me. Since I met you my birthdays actually were easier, but this year I not only don't have my parents but I don't have you. I don't know how long I can go on like this, Emily and Ron are trying I know they are but its not working at all. I met Emily's sister I didn't even know that she had one. I know that you knew her obviously. Rachel's alright, she's back from the muggle world for good now I think. Without the guy that she went with….Jim I think his name was. Yeah they broke up, he cheater on her apparently. Well we got to talking she seems like a trusting person, she can relate to me I suppose. I mean he's not around, shes never going to see him again kinda like us. She said that she is there for me if I need her, might have to take her up on that. Anyway going back to them, no card again its different this year though I'm glad instead of disappointed. I never want to speak to them ever again, its not right what they are doing. I don't understand it Hermione, I just really don't. I don't understand what to do, I have no idea. I just don't, I need your help to get me through all of this. I wish you were here Hermione I love you.

_He broke down crying he didn't know how to handle life anymore, he needed Hermione she always helped him when he felt confused and upset about his parents. But it was different this time she wasn't there for him, and she is never going to be there for him again. He lived in a magical world, he didn't understand why there isn't some form of spell which can bring the dead back, if there was he would perform it right this second. _

* * *

><p>"So Draco said you went into what happened with Moriarty?"<p>

"Yeah, I wanted to make him feel like I can trust him, so maybe he can trust me. Then I'll be able to help him more. I've got it all planned out Twinny"

"Okay thanks Rach. Its not all to get into pants is it?"

"NO! I can't believe that you just said that!" _Emily was slightly right, at the start it was but it wasn't anymore. Rachel wanted to help Draco, if it turned into more great but if not then that's fine. She had changed she wasn't the evil person that she used to be anymore. _

"I'm sorry I was just checking, you don't need to shout at me!"

"Yeah well it shows you don't trust me doesn't it! I've changed!" _Rachel stormed out, it wasn't the fact that Emily had said about why she was getting close to Draco. It was the fact , that she didn't have the trust in her that she used to. The fact that Emily had actually doubted her, it so wasn't the point that she was right well kind of right. Ron had heard the door slamming from the other room, so he came to check that everything was okay. He saw his wife sat on the sofa crying, he immediately went over to her. _

"Whats wrong?"

"Me and Rach had a fight, she stormed off. I'm worried she won't come back"

"She will, just let her calm down for a bit she will come back when she is ready!"

"Yeah hopefully!"

* * *

><p><em>Draco had decided that he needed a drink, so he had gone to the three broomsticks. When he got there it was kinda late so it was filled with already drunk magic folk. He didn't want to talk to them; they would just waffle about nothing. He sat in the corner drinking his Butter Beer when he saw her walk in. It was Rachel, she looked sad. She went straight towards to bar and ordered a drink. She hadn't seen him, well to be honest he was in the back corner, she probably wasn't going to see him. He didn't know whether to call her over, she might want to be alone but she might want to be with people. <em>

_Rachel had come to the three broomsticks to cool off she needed a drink. She wished that she actually had someone that she could go to and talk to about it. But she didn't, of course she didn't she had only just come back really. Yes it was over a month ago now, but people such as her old friends haven't spoken to her yet, she tried to get them to talk to her but it's not really working. She turned round when the bartender handed her drink. The pub was very busy, most of them already drunk so she had to really look for a place. Then she saw Draco sat in the corner on his own. He was looking straight at her, he waved her over. She decided that she would go over, maybe he was the one that she could talk to about everything. _

"Hey Draco, what brings you here?"

"Just needed a drink, today has been hard. You?"

"Me and Emily had a fight and I kinda stormed out. This was the only place that I could think of going to be honest people still aren't talking to me around here" _Rachel was hoping that Draco wouldn't ask her what they had a fight about, she didn't want to explain the fact Emily thought that she was being nice to Draco to get into his pants. It just wasn't something that she wanted to talk to Draco about, plus he might be on Emily's side and believe what she had said; I mean he has known her longer. _

"Oh right, what was it about?"

_Dam it! Those two words were watch she was thinking right now she had to come up with something. She needed to say something she couldn't not, because then it would be awkward at the wouldn't talk for the rest of the night. _

"It was about Dad, she said that she wants me to make more of an effort with him. I already am whenever he is round, I try talking to him but it's not working yano?"

"He's over tomorrow isn't he?"

"Yeah, he comes over every Sunday. Emily cooks, well she says she does I reckon she uses magic. I don't even know what to do about this thing anymore, should I go home. To be honest I guess that I have to it's not like I have anywhere else to go!"

"Stay with me for the night!"

"You what?" _Rachel was generally surprised, Draco wanted her to stay with him. What did that mean? He can't have moved on from Hermione already surely it's only been like a month?_

"Not like sleep with me, I mean I have a spare bedroom you can sleep at mine tongith if you need to. Perhaps go back in the morning after your Father has gone."

"I wasn't thinking like that! Buy yes the spare room will be fine, thanks Draco are you sure?"

"Yes Rachel, come stay tonight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Rachel had stayed at Draco's last night in the spare room. His house was quite nice, really untidy though. It was obvious that Hermione had done the cleaning when she was alive and Draco didn't really know what to do. The freezer was lined with different meals, which had her sisters writing on. She hadn't really slept that night, she had spent most of the night exploring the house that she was in. It wasn't rude to look around, maybe open a few cupboards well she didn't think so anyway. She did feel awkward in the morning she didn't know whether to go and make herself breakfast, go home or what. She decided that she was just going to stay in bed until she heard Draco up in the kitchen, then she would act like she has just got up. That would be the best way so she did, it didn't take long for him to wake up she heard the shower going, it stopped then the kettle was put on about 10 minutes later. _

_Rachel walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Draco was making himself some breakfast. He didn't hear her at first until she kicked the chair and screamed in pain. It made him jump so he turned around to see what she had done. _

"Well good morning to you too. What have you done?"

"Kicked the bloody stool" _Draco just stood there laughing. _"Its not funny, it bloody hurt, I could die from this you know. I bet I've broken my toe, my bones break because of strange reasons. I broke my wrist getting an orange juice out the fridge!"

"Well that's unfortunate. So have you decided whether you are going to go to Sunday Dinner or not?"

"No, I probably won't go to be honest. Not worth the stress of it all, I'll go back when I know that he has gone!" _Rachel was actually hoping in her head that Draco would come up with a better plan, because she didn't like chickening out of things especially when her sister is involved. _

"That's rubbish Rachel; you need to stick up for yourself let everyone know what you are thinking about the situation. You can't hide forever, not like this you need to talk to your Father and sort things out. It looks like you're going to have the one who makes the first move; it doesn't look like he is going to anytime soon" _Rachel knew that he was right, she just doesn't like admitting that people are right. _

"Well what do you suggest then?" _She was really hoping that he had a plan right now, because she simply had nothing that she could think to do. _

"I suggest that you go and I come with you"

_Well that was unexpected. Rachel didn't expect that at all, she thought that he was simply going to say you go and talk to him. Not that he was going to go with her to support her. She actually couldn't believe that he would do that for her, maybe he was already meant to be going and he just felt sorry for her so said that he would go with her? It was a rare occasion that Rachel is speechless, but this just happened to be one of them occasions, she literally did not know what to say. She didn't want to make it awkward, which she was already doing as she was stood staring at him with a look on her face of confusion. She decided that she better actually say something instead of just standing there. _

"Urmm…right….yes go for it!" _Well that went well she thought it sounded like she didn't actually want him to come, but she really did._

"Are you sure?" _Yep her thoughts were right, he did think that she didn't want him to come, brilliant._

"Yes! Sorry it was just slightly a shock that you would be willing to come to the last supper!"

"Of course I would. It's not going to be like the last supper, for starters there will be more food!"

HP HP HP HP

_Rachel seemed to be having a good morning, however her twin sister Emily was having the completely opposite morning. Everything seemed to be getting on her nerves, and nothing was going right for her. She was freaking out because she didn't know whether her sister would be back for lunch, whether she was going to be back at all, whether she is alive and what exactly her Father is going to say when she tells him that she may have lost her sister he will go mental at her even though she is now a grown women it did not stop Snape from shouting at her. _

"Em will you please calm down. Rachel is going to turn up when she wants to don't worry about her she is a grown woman. As for your Father he will not judge you for this at all, he doesn't have the right to do that" _Ron knew that technically he did because Snape was Emily's Father, but it wasn't her fault that her sister stormed out on her, so he didn't have the right to shout at her because it wasn't her fault. He just wanted to try and make his wife feel better, he knew that she wants to impress her Father all the time, and make him proud. She also wanted to make her mother proud, perhaps let her see exactly what she was missing out on. _

"Fine, I will do enough assuming that everyone is going to be here, but if they are not you will be having this for a week!" _And she wasn't even joking!_

HP HP HP

_Rachel still couldn't believe that Draco was coming with her. He was getting ready upstairs, because she stormed out the house she had nothing to wear but what she had worn yesterday to the party. She was planning to change when she got there, because she didn't like wearing things two days in a row. Draco was getting ready to go, so she was currently sat awkwardly not knowing what to do in the lounge. There was loads of pictures around all on the walls, which had mostly Hermione in, and Draco of course. There was one of Draco, Hermione, Emily and Ron. Stood outside Hogwarts on which looked like to be Emily's first day of teaching because she had a box of stuff. They all looked so happy, Draco wasn't smiling at the camera he was looking at his wife. There was pure love in his eyes, Rachel had always thought that someone evil like what she thought Draco was, isn't able to feel emotions like love. But it was clear from the photo that he was in love, and he had changed considerably from who he was back at Hogwarts. She was still stood there holding the photo when Draco walked in. _

"Rachel you ready?"

"Yeah, you look so happy in this photo!"

"That's because I was happy. That was Emily's first day if teaching your Father is taking the photo actually. Anyway let's get going!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Severus Snape was currently waiting to leave for his daughters house, he was sat in the lounge thinking about his life. Snape was a good man at heart, he loved the twins to pieces and generally would do anything for them. When his wife Lily left him he was heartbroken, he didn't get out of bed for a week. But his girls were there by his side throughout the whole thing, they never left him. They also haven't questioned him about what happened because they know how upsetting it is for him. It had been a young romance, the pair had met when they were just 8 years old. The pair went to Hogwarts together, it was them against the world until James Potter came into their life. Lily and Snape had been put into the two rival houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, that did not stop them being friends. They tried their relationship when in the last year at the school, it seemed to work for them. Snape had always doubted Lily in some way she seemed to be more friendly with James than what friends should be. However Lily did get pregnant when she was with Snape, he doubted for a while whether the twins actually were his. But as soon as he saw them he knew Emily being a lot like Lily and Rachel a spitting image of her Father just the girl version. After a year of bringing up the twins together the relationship had gotten worst, and Lily came out with the news during a argument that they were having. She was hardly ever had home, but blamed her job, whilst arguing she admitted that she had been seeing James Potter back. So she left him, to raise the two girls on his own. When they asked about their mother he would tell them that she died whilst having them. It caused less questions, but of course he wanted to tell them the truth it just hurt so much and he knew that it would hurt them. He did however feel like today was going to be that day. He had the opportunity to do so now that Rachel was back, after deciding that today he was going to tell his daughters everything it was time for him to evaportate to his daughters house. _

_HP HP HP _

"Ron, any sign of my dad yet?" _Emily didn't particularly like calling him Father so she called him Dad when he wasn't around. She was however getting worried he was never late for anything, however he seemed to be late today. _

"No don't think so…oh wait yes he's walking up the path now! Wearing the same bloody thing, can you please get him to wear something else?"

"Thank God! And don't be rude, he likes what he wears!" _She ran to the door and answered it, she hugged her father and invited him in. Snape sat down in the lounge with Emily and Ron, waiting for dinner to be ready. _

"Where is Rachel?" _Although Rachel and her Father were not really on speaking terms he did still worry for her, and worried about why she wasn't there. _

"Urm…." _Emily looked at her husband for support, however he didn't say anything he simply nodded at her. _"I don't know we had a fight last night and she stormed out, she didn't exactly come back last night"

"I see, and what was this fight about?"

"Her going away, you, just that. Really Father I am sorry! All of her stuff is here so she will have to come back at some point, I'll talk to her then make her stay!"

"Don't loose sleep over it Emily, she doesn't care about family!"

"Oh really?" _Everyone in the room jumped, they hadn't heard Rachel come in, but their ears were not deceiving them as they turned around Rachel was stood there with Draco. _

"Hi" _Rachel didn't know what to say really, she was very annoyed at her Father for saying what he did but she couldn't be bothered to comment on it. _"Draco is joining us today, is that okay?"

"Yes if you want" _Emily was still confused as to why he was here but she agreed as she liked spending time with him. _

"You actually came back then Rachel?" _Snape commented sarcastically._

_She was going to say something sarcastic and whitty like she normally would, but she could see that her sister didn't want that. She had that look in her eye. _"Yes I did, I would like to spend time with my sister" _hopefully she would get away with that comment and her sister wouldn't be too mad at her for it. _

"So who's ready to eat?" _Ron thought that he would change the subject to something else which is not family related. _

"Yes I defiantly am! Are you sure that there is going to be enough for me Em?" _Draco did feel guilty that he had just turned up and was demanding food so he just wanted to double check that it was okay for him to be there. _

"Yes Draco, its fine honestly!" _Emily wasn't at all worried about Draco being there, she was just worried about the reason for him being there, and how he got there. Why was he with her sister? Exactly what where they doing together last night?_

HP HP HP

_Everyone sat down at the table, Snape at the top with Emily and Ron on his right side, then Draco and Rachel on the left. Draco had sat next to Snape because Rachel didn't want to, not this time she couldn't handle it. She had gotten used to her Dad having a go at her on these dinners, but this week it was different she didn't want to fight. She wanted everything to be good again, she wanted her Father to love her, him to be proud of her like he was of Emily. But he was stubborn and so was she. _

_Snape was however saddened at the fact only one of his girls was sat next to him. He would do anything for them and wanted to see them happy, there was nothing that made him happier than seeing his daughters happy. All the children that he teachers at Hogwarts are scared if him and think that he is evil. But that is just the face that he puts on. At heart he is a loving Father, he wanted to clear the air with Rachel he did but he was scared that she would just simply leave again. He needed to make sure that she was back for good this time. Otherwise he was putting his heart out for nothing, he also needed to tell the girls about their Mother Lily, but today he decided just wasn't the day for it anymore. _

_No body spoke at dinner, usually there was at least small talk but this time nothing. Everyone was thinking, thinking about what life should be like wondering whether the family would even be complete. Thinking whether the truth is always a good thing and simply thinking what to do with their life, whether there is anything that they can do with it. After the dinner was done everyone went back into the lounge, well everyone except Emily she was in the kitchen washing up. She knew that it annoyed her husband when she washed up because it meant that she wasn't using magic like she could do but she preferred to do it herself. Ron grew up in a magical family his Mother, Molly used magic all the time, for things such as washing up, ironing and knitting. Although it amused Emily how magic could help with such things, she found washing up very relaxing so she did it all by hand. Rachel although she didn't particularly like cleaning up but she felt like she needed to go and help her sister, plus it gave them a chance to talk things over. So she went into the kitchen, picked up the dish cloth and started to dry up. _

"Hi" _Emily felt awkward so she had to say something to make a conversation, hi was the best option for it!_

"I'm sorry!" _Short and to the point thought Rachel. _

_Emily sighed. _"It's okay, I was worried about you! You could have sent an owl at least!"

"I'm sorry, I was at Draco's so I wasn't like lying in a ditch!"

"Why did you go to Draco? If you think him and you will get together you've got another thing coming Rach. He has just lost his wife!"

"No! It's not like that, I went to the 3 broomsticks he was there I mentioned that I had nowhere to go. He said I could stay with him, in the spare bedroom! I swear!"

"Right okay sorry. I am sorry on Dads behalf, I'm sure he didn't mean to say what he did. He was just angry at the time!"

"Don't stick up for him, I know that he hates me. I'll get over it"

"I don't hate you Rachel" _Both of the girls jumped at their Father's voice behind them. Rachel was secretly hoping that it wasn't him, and she had dreamt the whole thing. But sure enough when she turned around he was stood there in the kitchen. _

"Hi, I was joking?" _Rachel now felt awkward and wondered how long he had actually been there, not that it really mattered because they weren't exactly talking about him. _

"Rachel I know that you were not in fact joking. I do not hate you, you are my daughter Rachel"

"I know I'm your daughter, but you haven't spoken to me since I came back! If you do talk to me we fight, I'm fed up with it all!"

"Cant you to just sort all of this, please? I know that you are both suborn! Its starting to take a toll on me as well. I want to be able to spend time with both of you without anyone fighting or talking about each other behind their backs! Its…."

"EMILY… Stay out of this! For once just stop it!"

"You have no right to talk to her like that Snape! She is trying to help!" _Emily didn't even realise that Ron was in the room until he starting talking back to her Father. She was greatful that someone stuck up for her. _

She is my daughter I can talk to her however I want!"

"No infact you cant! If you want respect from both of them, then you need to treat them better. Rachel would sort things out with you, if you treated her better Snape! You need to learn that they will treat you exactly how you treated them! If your not willing to do that, then you need to get out of my house!" _Snape looked horrified at what Ron was saying to him, he could not believe it. He had no right to tell him what to do! He evaporated there and then, he no longer wanted to be around any of these people._

"NICE ONE EMILY!" _Rachel was angry at her sister for talking and saying the things that she did. _

"What are you talking about! I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did you went shouting your mouth off, we could have just talked normally but no! You've ruined this, I could have sorted it out myself I'm getting out of here!"

"Rachel you have nowhere to go!" _Ron thought that he would slip that comment in to make sure that she might think leaving over again! _

"I don't care, I'm getting out of here I can no longer be around my stupid sister not anymore!"

_The rest was kind of a blur to Emily. She had to sit there and watch her sister pack her stuff up, Draco helped her. She tried to beg Rachel to stay, she didn't want to lose her sister again. Twins aren't meant to be spilt up it's not right. As much as she tried it didn't work Rachel still left with Draco as well. She just sat and cried in her husband's arms. Draco took Rachel back to his house so that he could talk to her. _

"Draco what am I going to do? I have nowhere to go, this was such a stupid decision to do!"

"You can move in with me Rachel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Rachel had moved in with Draco a few weeks ago now, she was missing living with her sister in ways. However in other ways she wasn't because the fact that her sister always wanted to do things her ways did annoy her, and the way that she was so organised annoyed her slightly as well. But apart from these things she did miss Emily, and she did feel like a part of her was missing because she was no longer talking to her sister. She was enjoying living with Draco however; she had become really close with him. He has been helping her deal with the family situation a lot. Rachel had been trying to find a job so that she could have some money. She had a bit as she left some in Gringots before she moved to the Muggle world but it wasn't enough for her to live off for the rest of her life so she needed a job. Draco had helped her by making a list of all the jobs that she could do like teacher, work in a shop. She didn't like the look of most of them because she said that they were going to be boring. She did however like the look of working for the Daily Prophet, or the Quibbler. She loved speaking her mind, and love writing she did it a lot when she used to live in the Muggle world, so writing for these people would be her dream job. She went for an interview for the Quibbler with Mr Lovegood, but she didn't like the sound of working for it. She didn't think that it was a famous enough paper, and thought that not many people liked it, so she is not going to get any of her stories and opinions read. So she decided that she was going to call the person who runs the Daily Prophet in order to see whether they had a job going for her, she wanted to be in the most famous paper so that she knew a lot of people read it. That means that she would get more famous, and have more money. Draco liked the sound of the plan that she had and helped her prepare for the interview._

_Rachel was nervous at her interview with the Prophet, she had found out that there was a job going for a journalist. When she walked in the room she tripped over the rug, but she didn't trip forward or backwards. She did some sort of circle and looked like she was hula hoping. The people found it amusing she however did not she felt embarrassed which took a lot. She found out at the end of the interview that she had got the job because they liked her so much. She was generally so pleased and happy, they wanted her to start the next day because they were desperate for someone to write decent things for them. She really wanted to tell her sister the news but she didn't know whether Emily had forgiven her yet. _

* * *

><p><em>Emily and Ron had moved back into Hogwarts, they are both teachers at the school. Ron didn't particularly want to be but his wife did. And he didn't want to be away from her most of the year so he decided that he would become a teacher as well. Emily had been worrying about her sister for quite a while and wondered how she was doing. She had sent a letter to her a few days ago but had not heard back yet. Maybe she was just busy but she was worried about it. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so she decided that she was going to go and see Draco and Rachel. Ron was going to come with her, however he expected something bad to happen he was worried about his wife.<em>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Rach. It worries me when I don't hear back from her. I know that we ended on bad terms but she usually would reply even though we aren't even speaking"

"But we are going to see her tomorrow right?"

"Yes I know that, but what if she turns me away?"

"She's not going to turn you away, she's your twin sister she wouldn't do that to you! Plus Draco wouldn't let her anyway it's his house, not hers"

"True, but I'm still worried. I worry about her, you know that I do!"

"I know you do you never bloody stop worrying!"

* * *

><p><em>Emily and Ron had just arrived at Draco and Rachel's. They had knocked on the door but no one had answered yet. Emily was more worried because she thought that maybe Rachel didn't want to speak to her ever again. They knew that they would be coming round because Emily had put it in her letter, even though it was a question that was unanswered she wanted to come round and check on her sister anyway. Ron knocked again but louder this time, Draco came to the door and apologised he was in the kitchen and didn't hear the door. He invited them both in, got them a drink and they all sat in the living room. <em>

"Draco, as much as I love spending time with you. Where's Rachel?"

"She's in the shower I think" _Draco didn't actually know where she was, he was pretty sure that she was going to be somewhere in the house. But the house was big so it was hard to tell exactly where she was. _

"Oh right okay. Its just I sent her a letter about today like 4 days ago and she never replied so I don't know whether she got it or not!"

"I think she did, she has just been really busy this past week with her new job and everything"

"New job?" _She didn't even know that her sister has gotten a new job. This made Emily feel worst, that was kinda big news and she didn't even know about it because she was suborn. _

"Yeah didn't you know? She's working for the daily prophet now, as a writer her for them" _Draco felt awkward because he didn't know that Emily didn't know. Maybe Rachel didn't want Emily to know yet. Or maybe she wanted to tell her herself. _

"_Oh right I didn't know that, how is she doing?"_

"_Really_ well apparently!"

"Thought she would be, she was always an amazing writer. When we were little she would always be writing different stories. They were always so amazing, and she isn't afraid of putting her point across. Not like me, whenever I tried by stories sucked and I'm too shy to shout my opinions out!"

"Yeah well she seems to be doing well; I think everyone likes the things that she is writing. She has been travelling a lot, getting the stories that are going to keep the people happy"

"Ahh good for her. I'm glad that she is sorting herself out" _Emily generally was happy for her sister, but she didn't understand the whole thing to be honest. She didn't get why Rachel wasn't telling her what was going on, informing her about the job. _

* * *

><p><em>Rachel had heard the entre conversation that they just had. She decided that she would let her presence be known. Walking into the living room, everyone turned around. <em>

"Hey Rach!" _Emily smiled at her sister._

"Hi" _Everyone instantly felt awkward. There was no talking at all so here was an awkward silence. Until there was slamming on the front door. They all suddenly looked confused about who it was and what they wanted. _

"Draco are you going or shall I?" _Rachel did sound worried about what was going to happen. Draco could tell this, he had Rachel had gotten really close. So he decided that he was going to go and answer the door. The fairly small man, with dark hair didn't acknowledge him at all, he just barged into the house. Somehow he knew exactly where he was going; he went straight into the living room and stood there. _

"Jim? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back!" _he said simply, like it was just a casual statement. _

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

_Draco came back into the room, looking confused. _"Rachel what the heck is going on?"

"Stay out of this blondie!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" _Rachel stood up for Draco, he had done a lot for her these past months, he didn't deserve to be treated like that!_

"What is he your boyfriend" _Jim had quite a strange voice; he emphasised the boyfriend and said it higher to the other words in the sentence. It always annoyed Emily how he would do that but she didn't comment she was just sat there in shock. _

"No Jim, he isn't. Can't you just go now please?"_ She still didn't really understand why he was here, but she did want him to go. _

"Not without you I am not going until you come back to me!" _Jim wasn't budging not without what he came for which was Rachel. He needed her back again and he wasn't backing down now, no blonde idiot was going to stand in the way of him. _

"Jim I'm not coming back with you, I don't want to!"

"I know that you do Rachel, lets make this easy and go now!"

"She said that she didn't want to come with you god damit!" _Emily was getting rather annoyed now, it was clear that her sister didn't want him there so he needed to go now. Jim laughed as she finished saying that and starting moving towards her. Ron stood in front of her straight away. _

"Well Emily, you look different. Fatter than I expected you to turn out, put a bit of weight on there? And you've got yourself a little knight in shining armour there?" _he couldn't help but think to himself how pathetic it was that Ron had just stood in front of her like he was some sort of hero. Jim knew that he wasn't a hero at all; he just wanted to make himself look tough when he really wasn't. _

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you and neither has Rachel. I think you need to go!" _Ron didn't like the way that Jim had just spoken to Emily and wanted him to get the heck away from the house before Draco did something stupid. _

_Jim just laughed, he turned to the side where Rachel was stood and grabbed her by the arm. He started pulling her out of the room but was soon stopped by Draco and Ron. Draco was already stood in front of the door and Ron was stood behind Rachel. Jim tried his best to push Draco out the way but it didn't work. Draco punched him in the face, it was hard enough to push him over. Draco knew that he could have just used a spell but he didn't want to this idiot needed to be sorted out. Ron had managed to get Jim off Rachel. She had run to the back of the room where Emily was. Jim got up and tried to get past Draco again but he couldn't. Draco punched him again it wasn't hard enough to push him over, but it was going to leave a mark. Ron then decided that he was going to take some form of action, he bent down and grabbed both of Jim's legs in his hand. Jim then off course fell over, Draco look his head into his hands. They both took him to the door, Draco opened it and they threw the small man outside onto the floor. _

"Don't bother coming back Moriarty. I will only kill you!" _Draco said in all seriousness. _

"Don't you worry Blondie I will be back!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_It had been a few weeks since Jim had turned up at Draco and Rachel's. To start with she was pretty shaken up about it, she still hated him for what he did to her. But a part of her still loved him which was killing her, and was made worst when she saw him again. She didn't want to like him, in fact she wanted to hate his guts and of course she didn't want him to come back and see her like he had promised Draco that day. Draco denied that he had said that but she heard him, she knew that he was going to appear at some point and that will always be in the back of her mind. She just hoped that when this happens Draco is going to be there to protect her again. Draco had really helped her get through everything they had become closer recently and it was giving Rachel more confidence the closer that they became. _

_Rachel hadn't spent much time with Emily in the past few weeks. They have both been busy working, they tried to meet at the weekends but with Hogwarts threatened at the moment Emily's job was becoming more tiring for her. Even though she was in the same place as her Father he had been avoiding her, they hadn't seen each other since the family dinner 3 weeks ago. It was starting to upset Emily because she didn't understand what she had done wrong, she just wanted both of them to sort things out so that they could be a proper family. Which they haven't been in a long time. She was putting on a brave face, trying not to let other people see that it was getting to her as much as it was. However Rachel was handling it the opposite to her sister, Snape avoiding them both was making her angry. She couldn't believe how childish he was being, Emily and Rachel had sorted things out between each other so why could he not sort it out with them? He hadn't been there for her when Jim turned up again. In fact he hadn't even asked what happened, and why she was back. So he doesn't even know what she has been through. Which makes her more angry she wants to talk to her Father about everything. She used to be really close with him and she misses that. But she cant do anything about it when he is avoiding the twins like the black plague. _

_Things at Hogwarts aren't exactly running smoothly at the moment. Rumours are going round that there is something wrong with Dumbledore. The teachers can defiantly see that there is something going on but no one is saying anything to him because he is a very private person. Emily knows that her Father and Dumbledore are quite close, therefore if he was going to talk to anyone then he would speak to Snape about it. At the banquets the teachers sit on the top table, Snape has now moved up to be seated next to Dumbledore on his left. Emily and Ron sit on the end at the right side so that they are no where near Snape. It was Emily's decision to move along, she didn't want to cause any more tension between them than she thought she already had. _

"Em you need to talk to him"

"I cant, there is no way that I can he just walks the other way when he sees that I am coming. I just don't understand what it is that me and Rach have done wrong this time. He has never been like this before, I miss him Ron. I want my Dad back to talk to about things, and have there to support me and he is just ignoring me all of the time. I don't know how much of this I can take!" _Emily broke down and cried on her husband's shoulder he sat there with her and held her until she fell asleep. He picked her up and placed her on their bed placing the covers over her Ron handling the situation similar to Rachel, he was angry about it. He blamed himself slightly as well for shouting at Snape. But he was only sticking up for his wife, he didn't like the way that she was being spoken to especially by her own father. He was getting bloody fed up of the situation, even though he was protective over his wife he wasn't the type sort things out himself. He needed help from other people, and he knew that Rachel and Draco would be the best people for the job. _

* * *

><p>"Ron what are you doing here?" <em>Rachel was very confused as to what he was doing here; and why he didn't have Emily with him. <em>

"I need to talk to you about your Dad, Emily is asleep so I came alone"

"Em is always asleep or tired. You better come in!" _They both went and sat in the living room. _"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well like I said I want to talk to you about your Dad. Its starting to really get to Em and I am fed up of it. Everything just needs to be bloody sorted out"

_Draco walked into the room slightly surprised to see Ron at first but then after hearing that understood what he was here for. _"I agree with Ron, this needs to be sorted out now"

"Right now? You want me to go to Hogwarts right now drag my sister out of bed and try to talk to our Dad about everything? You know what she is like when she needs waking up, its like trying to move a log, impossible."

"Rachel you need to do this as soon as possible" _Draco wanted her to know that it needs to happen soon. He had gotten so close to Rachel and he knew how much it was affecting her not being in touch with her Father. She was too stubborn to admit it but he knew that it was upsetting her a lot. _

"Fine! _We can go now, but I am not being the one to wake Emily up! I am not waking up that dragon!"_

* * *

><p><em>Once they had apporated into Hogwarts they could tell that something was wrong. All of the students were running to the outside courtyard. They were all getting pushed with the giant crowd of people. Ron was pushing the other way against the students to go and find Emily, Rachel and Draco decided that they might as well go and see what was going on. Once they got to the courtyard they couldn't see anything apart from a sea of students that seemed to have formed some sort of students. Draco pushed through them to get to the front he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Rachel not far behind him gasped with shock.<em>

"Is that Dumbledore?" _she whispered in his ear. He nodded. The famous harry potter was stood over him. The Hogwarts headmaster was dead, this cannot be good Draco thought to himself. He had an idea who would have been behind something like this and he didn't like the thought of it at all. Rachel and Draco decided that they were going to move to try and find Emily and Ron. They aren't supposed to be at Hogwarts, if any of the teachers were paying attention to who was stood by them, then they would not be happy to see them there. _

* * *

><p>Ron had been trying to wake his sleeping wife up every since he had got back to their chambers. It wasn't working, he kept whispering in her ear, talking to her, lightly shaking her and it would not work at all. She really was the worlds worst person to try and get out of bed when she was tired. Rachel stormed into the room eventually followed by Draco…<p>

"EMILY GET THE HECK OUT OF YOUR BED NOW" _She shook her sister, and kept throwing pillows at her until Emily started to slowly awake. Rachel then decided that she was going to shout at her more. _

"EMILY. EMILY. EMILY. EMILY. EMILY. EMILY. EMILY" _She knew that this was going to annoy her but it was the only way that she could be bothered to wake her up. Waking her sister up quietly was not an option right now. _

_Emily opened her eyes and looked very confused. She was confused about why she was led in, and why her sister was waking her up. _"Rach what the heck are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore is dead"

"WHAT?" _Emily shot her head up, and shouted at the same time as Ron. _

"That's what the crowds are about outside Ron, someone has killed Dumbledore. He's led in the courtyard on the floor everyone seems to be going out and having a look. Harry Potter was stood over him looking most distraught" _Draco explained. _

"Does that mean that the school is going to close down, are we out of Jobs?" _Emily said concerned, she loved her job and didn't want to loose it. _

"Depends whether they can find a new headmaster doesn't it. Whether they will be able to find someone that is willing to take on the school" _Draco wanted to make Emily feel better but he was sure that they wouldn't find anyone as good as Dumbledore to run the school. _

"Wouldn't it be funny if Dad got the job? Hey Em?" _Rachel joked. _


End file.
